


Day Sixteen: Public Sex

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Angel Gabriel, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to tease Dean while he's at work. At least he follows through, Dean thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Sixteen: Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Gabriel's been an absolute tease these past few days, today especially. He’s plugged Dean up after fucking him senseless, sending him off to work like that.

Every time Dean leans down to fix the car, laying back on the rolling bed to go under it, it pushes against his prostate. He’s been hard since this morning, and he’s aching now, his cock pushing against the zipper of his jeans uncomfortably.

It makes it inconvenient to talk to customers, but it’s not like he can will it down or jack off and have it go back to normal. Gabriel would kill him.

There’s a stain on the front of his pants he’ll write off as a grease stain, but really it’s because he’s come twice and it’s starting to leak through the dark denim, work regulation.

Half way through the day he shoves toilet paper onto the head of his cock, but it doesn’t help. If anything the slip and slide of it, the friction, makes it worse.

Stupid archangel, he thinks.

It’s been a long time since they’ve settled down. Castiel and Sam live in the suburbs not far from where Gabriel and him live, and they don’t hunt anymore. The last one they did was seven years ago.

_Dean_ echoes through his mind, and he braces himself for whatever Gabriel does.

_Dean, I’m going to make you come hard, get ready, baby_. Dean holds himself up against the counter.

_It’s not a good time, Gabriel._ He sends back, and a laugh is the only thing he hears before he whites out, falling to his knees as he comes and comes. He’s already come so much, and it hurts almost as badly as being perpetually hard.

He holds the front of his jeans, and one of his co-workers runs over to see what’s wrong.

“What happened? Are you okay?” He asks, checking Dean over, and he nods breathlessly, gasping for much needed air.

“Yeah, j-just give me some space, Bret.” Bret backs off, goes back to work. No one else is working today, so Dean doesn’t worry about being interrupted when he goes to the bathroom.

_Gabriel, get your feathery ass down here._ Dean says, and then there’s a flutter of wings. It’s all the warning he gets before he’s bent over the sink, pants yanked down, plug pulled out, and Gabriel’s cock is inside of him.

Dean calls out.

“Dean,” Bret knocks on the door. “Do you want me to call Gabe to come get you? Are you sick?”

Dean pants, trying to catch a breath, but Gabriel’s cock-head is pressed right up against his prostate, not moving.

“Yeah, go do that. Just leave me alone, Bret, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Bret retreats, and Gabriel starts thrusting.

“You better be quiet or you’re going to get punished tonight, Dean-o.”

Dean keens quietly, trying to bite back moans as Gabriel starts to jerk him off. His skin is tender, and he’s more than overstimulated, but it’s perfect. Gabriel somehow always makes it perfect.

Gabriel grunts as he fills Dean back up, his come dripping down Dean’s thighs. Dean’s knuckles are white against his skin he’s gripping the sink so tight, and the mirror is all fogged up. Gabriel snaps his fingers and it’s cleared. He pulls Dean’s head back by the roots of his hair, his throat exposed to his reflection.

Dean looks at Gabriel in the mirror.

“Come,” Gabriel growls, and Dean comes across the glass, marking it up. He closes his eyes, but Gabriel pulls his hair again, so he opens his eyes.

His cock softens now, and he slumps in Gabriel’s arms.

“You’re so good for me, pet.” Gabriel whispers, kissing Dean sweetly. Dean sucks on his tongue, and he tastes himself there.

Gabriel pulls out of him, replaces his cock with the plug again, much to Dean’s chagrin.

“You did well, Dean, now you just have to get past Bret.”

Gabriel disappears, and Dean groans.

“Hey, Dean, Gabriel didn’t pick up, but I texted him to come pick you up. Are you doin’ okay?”

Dean opens the door after pulling his pants back up. He knows Gabriel didn’t want him to clean himself, and he must smell like sex.

“Whoa, you don’t look so good. I’ll go try to call Gabriel again.”

As if on cue Gabriel runs through the door.

“I got your call, are you alright, Dean?” Gabriel asks, faux worry on his face, and only Dean can see the dangerous look buried right below it.

“Yeah, I . . . can I clock out, Bret? Do you have it today?”

“Yeah, go home, come back tomorrow. I got it.”

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem.” Bret starts to work on the car Dean was, and Gabriel pulls him out of the shop.

“Can you come again?” Gabriel whispers lowly into his ear, and Dean shakes his head, shivering.

“No, I can’t.”

“Then we better cage you up, huh?” Gabriel asks, keys in hand, and Dean inwardly groans.

This is going to be a tough week, he thinks, but it will be worth it in the end if how Gabriel is pushing the plug into him behind his back so Bret can't see while he clocks out is any indication.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
